Siren Song
by Siren's pen
Summary: Cameron is different she has the same ability given to her by her Grandma the Song of the Siren taken away at sixteen left her a bit bitter and now war is at hand problem is she hasn't been given a good reason to save the world, maybe someone can give her some reasons why...
1. Chapter 1

**Gah….I couldn't resist I am so sorry if I butcher the beginning of Avengers and I do not own the characters or plot of the movie I just own Cameron and Klara! **

_I remember that night the night my parents and siblings never came back…I didn't cry I didn't know them…When my Grandfather died yes I cried maybe because he gave me somewhat the same love and compassion any Grandparent showed their grandchild…or maybe because my Grandmother just began looking lost without him…I don't know, I just know that when I turned 16 god I pulled so hard I begged, pleaded, and threatened and she just stood there, she couldn't help and they placed me in different facilities tested me looked at me like I was a laboratory experiment…I was naïve for a time and maybe this was good for me. Hell knows if I had been loss in the world what that would have done to me…._

I shifted in sleep, dreams haunting me I opened my eyes to find I was not in Kansas anymore…I stood from my small curled up position and noticed stars glittered brightly around me thank goodness I was still in my pj's it wouldn't be one of those dreams where I went running into training in just my underwear. I gave a snort and shook my head, damn it yah spazz focus! I found myself standing on a small platform, floating oooh fancy. I rolled my eyes, focus Cameron, I looked to my left there was another, a pathway thankfully with each stepping stone about a few inches away, and with endless stars below me lets just say I'm not a big fan of heights…

"Breath and jump…" I mumbled, and with that using my pent up fear and courage I jumped landing onto the next platform, I smiled.

"Piece of cake…" The dream continued on like this for a time till the platforms molded together and large masses of rocks greeted me.

"Weird…" I mumbled.

"The humans are weak…" I froze my heart giving a fearful thump in my chest…that was not Fury's voice and most defiantly it did not sound friendly. I moved slowly as I found the platforms molded into steps, strange light fixtures glowing at each step…I'm so stupid I'm walking toward the scary sound but like Natasha always told me…

"Sometimes its best to face your fear then run from it…" Meh I am not ment for this kind of stress.

"They will fall…" I froze…too close way to close I knelt down and pressed myself back against the wall in a feeble attempt to hide.

"Yes…and your army shall help me with that." I tried calming the rabid beat of my heart, this was a new voice a slight accent to it and a bit too…proud I must admit. I took my chances and with slow movements I moved one hand out and crept up the stairs on my hands and feet my eyes wide and waiting I noticed a bend before me and if even possible my movements slowed to near stopping. Peeking ever so slowly around the corner I saw them then, a hooded man and a tall armored man, the hooded one looked more alien with his covered face and hollow voice as the two spoke. The other looked startlingly human….but what were they speaking about?

"And with them you shall…" Alien man spoke the arrogant looking male smirked.

"Of course, they are merely…humans…" I paused 'jerk!' I thought it my head, I had a quick thought of sticking my tongue out at the offender but kept my childish whims at bay.

"And the humans what can they do…but burn?" Then in an instant the alien turned, he had no eyes that I could see but jagged teeth laying within a gapping maw that could have been his mouth I fell back…

"AH!" I sat up in bed looking around my cell for a moment.

"What is it!" I froze and looked up, nanny numbers…42 and 43 had come scurrying in.

"I…had a bad dream—"

"Code red evacuate this is not a drill…" I sighed.

"Great another move where are we going this time?" Nanny number 42 sighed.

"I don't know but get your stuff you know this routine by now…" I huffed and nodded.  
"Yes sir!" I had a bag…that was it this sight had been temporary for my stay, I was to be moved to New York and held there…yeah its not fun and they only let me keep a few things…I sighed standing and stretching.

"Code red…"

'Yeah yeah I heard yah!" I shouted to the red blinking light and grabbed the small bag.

"Ready?" I glared to the guard.

"Yes Nanny…" He glared.

"Please stop with the Nanny thing." I shrugged.

"Like I'm ever gonnna know your real names?" They glared.

"Hey sorry its not like you'll keep the job." They cut the chit chatter as Fury came on the walkie.  
"Is Cameron out of the building yet?" I glared to the walkie as his voice came out of it, you could probably call mine and Fury's relationship a more of toleration I didn't get in trouble he left me alone, the problem was I was 18 now and…causing trouble is a bit too much fun for me. Yeah evil I know.

"We are getting her out right now sir." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright move you." I glared to nanny 42 but complied…They walked me down through a couple of hallways ooohhh yay we get to take the jeep! A loud crash sounded and the area began to collapse, my nannies began to panic.

"What the hell?" I sighed and moved forward.

"Hey where are you going!" I smirked.

"Away from you two.." Ah nannies they never learn I need a leash…I booked it then and moved from the main hallway to the one leading to the garage, all the jeeps there were full and had keys in ignition it seemed like I would be lucky today…My nannies were far behind I thank you Natasha for making me run so many laps! As I got to the garage I noticed…Hawk eye hmmm he must be late too?

"Hey Hawk—"

"Move it…" I stopped.  
"Wha-?"

"Do you have everything?" I froze that voice is way too familiar…turning I noticed oh crap arrogant guy form my dream, thankfully I noticed a jeep not to far by…Instincts took over and my legs carried me swiftly to the car…I cried out as some form ammunition missed me by a few centimeters and I landed next to the jeep.

"Holy shit not friendly!" I shouted and opened the door I piled in and turned the ignition, the engine purred to life, and I gunned it.

'New York City here I come!" I turned thank fully I had been fast enough that whoever arrogant guy was and apparently Hawk eye was with him was too busy to come after me… I sat back…looking at the road ahead of me…

"Damn that guy owed me twenty bucks!"

**Okay what did you think yay or nay? Cameron is going to be a pretty much 180 from her Grandmother as you could tell I kind of wanted to write a bit more of a spazzy character **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter of Cameron's story I hope everyone enjoys this, and a thanks to my new Beta who is LittleMissMia123 so a big thanks to her for proof reading and editing! **

A few hours had passed since my escape and I was now well on my way through the desert landscape where the base had been located. I sat back in the driver's seat of the jeep, the radio blasting Toxic by Britney Spears.

"Turn around can't come down its in the air and its all around!" I sang to the tune, one hand on the wheel the other hanging out of the open window. I smiled as the bass blasted in the vehicle, my voice echoing around me and mixing with Britney's high pitched voice.

"You're toxic I'm slipping under—" I stopped suddenly as the car gave a jolt and the engine puttered sadly.

"No!" I gave a cry and saw the speedometer slowly dropping from the 90 I had been cruising at.

"Fuck!" I shouted as it finally sputtered to a stop. The radio became silent as a voice broke through.

"Cameron." I glared to the radio as Fury's voice echoed in my ears.

"You are in violation of your freedoms and you have just landed yourself into isolation when we reach you." I growled low in my throat.

"Fuck you!" I unbuckled my self and kicked open the locked door. I mumbled curses at myself for being stupid enough to think the jeep had not only been tagged, but also that the damn thing was wired with an engine cutting device. I glanced back and nearly screamed in anger at the sigh of a helicopter gaining on me.

"Ah, shit—"

"Cameron there is no use in running!" I glared to the helicopter with its light now trained on me.

"Bite me…" I muttered darkly. Tensing the muscles within my legs, I dashed out of the light. The chopper was a smaller, lighter model but still too bulky to copy my sharp turn; I had at least fifteen seconds before that light would be back on me…

"Improvise!" I smirked, hearing Natasha's voice in my head from her survival training. I noticed large rock formations. _If I could get there…I would be home free…_ There was no chance the chopper would be able to maneuver the rocks, and Fury wouldnt send in troops, knowing what I could do to them. I smirked, I was down to twelve seconds and my legs were burning with pain, I was half way there…

"Goddammit, move, _move_!" I mumbled pushing myself a fast as I could, my breaths now becoming pants, my heart screaming as it tried to keep up with my torturous speed. I was so close; only five feet away…

... and promptly tripped, hitting the ground with a dull _thud_.

Crying out, I landed a foot away from the entrance of the canyon; I desperately reached out, attempting to crawl into the welcoming rock formation, but a scorching pain in my lower back stopped me. I gave a wail of pain as my vision began to swim, dark spots appearing in my vision. The sound of the chopper landing made me growl in both hatred and frustration. I had been _this _close, dammit!

"Alright, get her onto the chopper." I heard Fury command and then the sound of footsteps approaching me cautiously. I turned, my blue eyes burning with loathing, but sadly whatever dart they had used was a potent mix of sedatives…

"Fuck you, Fury…" I mumbled, my eyes sliding shut against my will. I fell into the dreamless bliss of drugged sleep.

"Alright come on Cameron…" I mumbled something incoherently, and my eyes were suddenly forced open. I pulled away from the bright light shinning in my now dilated pupils.

"The hell?" I muttered, and a chuckle resounded in my ears. The light reappeared, once again burning my tired eyes. I quickly closed them, stubbornly refusing to open them.

"Come on, you've been asleep for at least 6 hours…" I growled low in my throat; my head felt fuzzy, and I could feel a pressured weight on my wrists and ankles.

_Great... The damn assholes shackled me_. I sighed and opened my eyes for a brief moment, wincing as my pupils adjusted to the change in lighting. But as the pain lessened and the light grew bearable I opened them fully. Staring back at me was the ever-calm face of Agent Coulson.

"Hey Phil..." I mumbled, he smiled and nodded.

"I requested that they not gag you, seeing as you would be mad enough that they shackled you." I snorted at this and smirked.

"My suited hero." He smiled, holding out a Babe Ruth bar. My eyes widened at the candy bar as my stomach rumbled in its previously forgotten hunger.

"There are more where this came from, _if _you're on your best behavior." he said, giving me a wink. I gave a small laugh.

"Phil, it's not like you to give out bribes." I grinned, swiping the candy from his outstretched hand.

"Eh, Director Fury forgets you have simple whims." I laughed, tearing open the foil with my teeth and taking a large chomp out of the defenseless candy bar. Phil smiled and leaned back in his seat. As my drugged induced haze faded away, o observed that we were in a small aircraft, a chopper of some sort. I took notice of two pilots at attention and ready before I turned to find the still open bay doors. I looked to Phil. I raised an eyebrow questioningly, my mouth full of the sinfully delicious Babe Ruth bar. Phil smiled shaking his head.

"We aren't going to be the only two passengers." I gave him a confused look.

"Steve Rogers will be on this flight as well." I nearly spit out my mouthful, choking from my surprise. I gave Phil a sly look, making him narrow his eyes at me.

"What?" I snorted, swallowing the last bite of my treat, and smiled.

"Didn't know your boyfriend would be joining us…" The look he gave me in response was clearly unamused.

"Just because I want his autograph-"

"And his love!" I cut him off, grinning largely. I leaned back, laughing loudly, as the man rolled his eyes at my antics, albeit I smirked but inside my own thoughts turned back to the man I had met a few months back…

"_Cameron put these on…" I looked up at Fury eyebrows laced in confusion._

"_Why?" I looked to the dark brown dress with matching over coat and a small bag that held a tube of lipstick._

"_We need your help, we have a new recruit and he is new to this era, you have a similar face to your grandmother…" I stopped him there._

"_You are telling me I am about to see Captain America?" He nodded his one eye watching me as I stood looking at the dress I sighed._

"_Yeah sure whatever its not like I had plans…" I sighed walking into the rooms small bathroom I changed into the dress it flared out and the edge brushed just above my knees…hmm I looked okay I guessed. Shrugging I took out the lipstick noticing that it was a dark burgundy as I painted it across my lips I thought over in my head the stories I knew…He was kind, he had been friends I guess with my Grandmother, and…that's all I had damn it why didn't I listen more? I sighed finishing with my look I stepped out Fury had sat down and waited, when I came out he looked me over nodding._

"_It will do…" I mumbled a few choice words for him when he looked at his wrist._

"_Sir we have a problem!" He grabbed my arm and with surprising speed pulled me along. It all happened in a rush then I was placed inside a black SUV and with a jolt the vehicle sped out from the facility and into the crowded New York world we pushed past the streets and finally with record timing into the middle of Time's Square I suddenly was pushed from the vehicle and nearly tripping I looked up seeing for the first time in my life Captain America._

"_Klara?" He asked bewildered then without warning ran forward embracing me in a barely bone crushing hug._

"_Oh thank God you're okay—"_

"_Captain America…" I pulled back a little my eyes wide as I plaster on a fake smile, my German accent faltered a bit and he stopped looking at me I sighed._

"_I can't do this…" I looked to him._

"_Listen Cap—" I stopped and looked at him._

"_Steve…my name is Cameron, I am Klara's granddaughter." He pulled back like he had been burned._

"_What?"_

"_She's right Cap…you've been asleep for almost 70 years…" Fury stopped then Steve turned taking in his surroundings. I looked to the once frozen man…_

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah…its just I had a date." …_

"Hey…" I jumped in surprise seeing Captain America's face in front of mine.

"Personal bubbled dude." The Cap looked taken aback by my snap, Phil patted his shoulder.

"Sorry she's a little grumpy…" I glared then I noticed another Babe Ruth bar in his hand…well played Agent Coulson.

"So uh…how are you two?" I looked to the Captain my eyes betraying my thoughts of 'are you kidding me?' and he attached even more to the Agent's side. The ride was mainly boring the two men talking Steve glancing at me every now and again I looked at my bonds. _I wish I could use the Force. Sadly, Master Natasha was worried about me going to the dark side…after all they did have cookies…_I snickered at my own childish thoughts.

"Um…what's so funny?" I looked to the Captain my eye brow raised in curiosity.

"You wouldn't understand, its after your time…" The super solider looked at me, and then Coulson, who in his ever helpful wisdom just shrugged.

"You really don't like me do you?" I looked at the Captain, my blue eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Its not that I don't like you…I just don't know you." He paused at this.

"Well maybe we should get to know each other better?" I snorted.

"Not if I'm stuck in isolation…again." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Again?" I nodded.

"Yeah I escaped my nannies and I'm paying the price…"

"Nannies?" He questioned, an odd look on his face. I snickered.

"Just agents assigned to watch me like hawks."

"Sir, we are about to land." Coulson turned to the two pilots and spoke with them in hushed tones.

"So… How's your Grandmother?" I froze. They hadn't let me speak with her in nearly three moths time.

"I don't know. She seemed okay the last time I talked with her..." I mumbled.

"That's good…" I nodded and jolted as the chopper shifted in order to land.

"Coulson if you give me that Babe Ruth bar and un-cuff me I promise not to try anything!" The agent watched me warily.

"Fine. But I will not be responsible for any repercussions." I nodded.

"Yes sir!" He smiled softly shaking his head. I had always liked the Agent, he'd been there since day one, and he had been a lot more understanding then most. I sighed happily as the weighted cuffs fell away, rubbing my chafed wrists and ankles. I stood taking the candy bar. _My precious._

Ilooked out to see we had landed on an aircraft carrier. Stepping out into the world I watched the SHIELD agents running about.

"Hey little spitfire!" I looked up and nearly screamed in happiness as i spotted Natasha Romanov walked forward, a man at her side. I smiled, dashing over to her. She smiled, embracing me.

"Hey B," I smiled. I had been calling her 'B' ever since I had first met her and learned her code name.

"And how is my little trainee doing?" I avoided looking at my old trainer. I winced, hearing the sound of her high-heeled boots tapping on the ground.

"You got in trouble _again_, didn't you?" I nodded, hanging my head..

"Maybe." She sighed, exasperated.

"Please tell me no one got hurt." I looked to her smiling.

"That I can say happily ." She sighed once again.

"What am I going to do with you?" I grinned, shrugging.

"No clue."

"Ahem. I believe introductions are in order?" I looked to the man that had been at Natasha's side.

"Cameron, this is Dr. Bruce Banner." I nodded. _Wait Bruce Banner? Oh right 'the Hulk'._

"So you're the one they said 'can enchant people with just a song'." I nodded.

"And you're the one they said destroyed Harlem during a temper tantrum." He gave a humorless chuckle.

"You could say that."

"Doctor, this is Captain America." Natasha interrupted, gesturing to Steve. The two shook hands.

"Gentlemen, I think its time we went inside, its about to get a little hard to breath." I smiled as I stood next to Natasha. The two men walking to the edge, watching as the ships main engines began to rev up. I smirked, looking to Natasha.

"Boys- so easily amazed." She gave a small laugh, nodding her agreement.

"Come on, Fury will no doubt have a speech ready for us." I held back a groan as I followed Natasha inside, Steve and Bruce walking behind us.

Damn. This was going to be interesting…

**Alright here it is chapter 2 :D once again I thank my new Beta LittleMissMia123! Hope you guys are enjoying Cameron, I am having a bit too much fun creating her character ! Please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here is the next chapter for my Avenger's fic once again I would like to thank LittleMissMia123 for her editing of my chapters. Alright on with the fic!**

I stood close to Natasha as we walked into the main hull of the ship slash helicopter plane, sorry to those of you who actually know what the heck this thing is. I let my hair fall over my face, believe me a lot of these people would not be happy to see me free and roaming the premise.

"Cameron…" I turned looking at Natasha.

"What?" I asked a strand of hair obscuring her face from my view.

"Can you take the Captain to his quarters while I take Dr. Banner to the scientific facilities." I gapped openly at the woman.

"But Natasha!" She smiled at me.

"Come on you'll be fine…"

"But—" She stopped me with a look, one that an older sister might give her whining younger sibling, I glared my mouth closing and my bottom lip coming out in a pout. I sighed but finally I heeded the words of my superior.

"Come on Cap…" I called from over my shoulder and walked along the hallways, I had been in this facility before the halls were easy to maneuver easy to find my way and get others lost.

"So you and…Ms. Romanov have history I take it." I glanced back at the captain and nodded, moving forward once again, I heard him give a bewildered sigh and the sounds of his feet following mine. I stopped finally reaching the male recruits hall.

"Okay lets see your name should be…here we go!" I found his name and turned to the Captain.

"Here you are Captain." He nodded and then opening the door he moved to go in, I took that as my queue to leave.

"Hey…" I stopped turning back to the blond.  
"Yeah?"

"Do you know when we shall be meeting with Director Fury?" I paused thinking and shrugged.

"Probably pretty soon, the main bridge area is down the hall and you take two lefts and your there if that's too hard just read the signs." I spoke softly thinking and then I turned to leave, I would find my room and probably work to not come out of it.

"Well lets go together." I turned looking to the world war two veteran.

"Wait what?" He grabbed my arm softly and pulled me along.

"Wait no I wanna go to my room!" Pleading obviously wasn't working without thinking I sucked in breath…

"I'm a new soul I came to this strange world hoping I could to learn a bit how to give and take—"

"It doesn't work on me." I stopped singing, never before in my life had anyone ever been able to resist the siren call…

"What?!" He stopped turning and smiled to me.

"It seems the serum not only gave my physical strength but also a boost in the mental area as well." I stood dumb founded.

"Though I will admit I felt a small pull unlike with Klara…" He paused looking to the wall as if in deep thought. I watched him for a moment as his blue eyes glazed over.

"Um…Cap…Steve?" Hearing his name shook him out of his small daydream he looked back to me smiling sadly.

"Lets go…" I huffed but silenced my efforts the guy had a shackle-like grip on my arm.

"Okay where do we go now?" I paused looking to the Star Spangled man and sighed, pointing to the left corridor he smiled taking my unwilling compliance as acceptance. In a matter of seconds we stood outside the main bridge of the craft, I froze, Fury was there, Fury was going to be pissed to find out I had gotten out….

"Hey whats wrong?" I looked to Steve, finally noticing that hell I was shaking I was scared, I had been sent to isolation a lot, and lets just say I hated it, I was locked in a room, sound proof mind you, and only a single light to keep me company.

"I'm scared." I yelped placing a hand firmly over my mouth.

"Why?" Steve's blue eyes looked at me with concern? I held back a wistful look, it was all a trick he's like everyone else, they care only when it counts for them.

"Like you care." I mumbled and pushed ahead, his hand realizing my arm from its grip, I held back a whimper as I pushed open the door, and prayed Phil had at least gotten me some brownie points with Fury.

"Ah it would seem the Captain…and Miss Cameron have finally decided to join us…" I held back a snarl that would have been directed at Fury, when Phil strolled up.

"Cameron…." I glanced down seeing that ever wonderful babe Ruth bar wiggled in his hand, grrrr I feel like a whore but….mine! I grabbed the snack and sat at the small conference table placed for all of us to have a nice get together. I sat down, sinking low into the seat, making it harder for Fury to easily spot me. But I had been smart choosing the seat closes chair to the door, I smirked to myself, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves in cases where I am my own priority. Fury had given me training to make me prepared he had never intended that it would back fire. I watched as Steve walked to Fury's side placing a ten-dollar bill in his hand, I was curious but decided against asking.

"Agents as of 12 hours ago we had a breach in security at this facility." I glanced over noticing the picture of the facility that I had been housed at; I then turned back to Fury. He looked to each of us in turn, all over us faltered under his gaze, I will give Fury this credit the man had scared me for year with just a look.

"Some Agents…and scientists were compromised, by this man." Another image flashed onto the screen I glanced over and noticed, arrogant man…now that he was busy pacing or shooting at me I got a clear view of him, long black hair that flicked up at the shoulders a chiseled face with deep green eyes that screamed malic and contempt. His face though, he would be considered very attractive he had high cheek bones and a fine nose, he was cute…I held back the urge to keep staring it took a lot just to turn back to Fury.

"He has not made any moves that we are—"

"Sir, we've spotted him…" Fury froze his eye widening he turned to the worker who had spoken and after a few hushed words he turned back to us.

"I think its time you suited up?" He turned to the Captain, and then he looked to me.

"I am allowing you to go, but if you think you are not still in trouble you are very wrong." I held back a wince as I stood following behind Natasha, passing by Phil he gave a small smile of reassurance. I would need all the help I could get…

As we stood in the chopper Natasha leaned back from driving holding out a gun, I stared at her and the gun.

"You'll need it…" I finally complied taking the firearm, the cool metal smooth against my fingertips. I held back a soothing breath, now was not the time to let on that I was afraid, I had to be strong, I had to. I glanced over to the Captain and he caught my look our eyes held each other's for a moment I blushed breaking the contact.

"What are we up against?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

"We are up against a demi-god…" I looked to Natasha my eyebrow raised in confusion.

"His name, as was know it is Loki, he appeared during the accident at the last facility, where he compromised Agent Hawkeye, and Scientist Eric Selvig ." Natasha didn't look to me as she spoke, but I knew when I her the soft waver in her voice that she was concerned for Hawkeye. I leaned forward placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting touching, Natasha and I had known each other for so long we had grown accustom to protecting one another in any way we could. She looked to my hand then into my eyes no smile or emotion passed her features…

"Eh hem…If I may ask where are we headed."

"Our destination is Stuttgart Germany." I smiled.

"Oh Deutschland sehr gut." I smiled my Grandmother had grown up in Germany, and I had learned a little bit of the language. Steve turned looking to me, surprised at what he had heard, I blushed hoping he wasn't about to reprimand me by saying my pronunciation was horrid or that it was just bad grammar all together.

"What?" I finally asked, he seemed to jolt back into this reality and turned to look at me.

"Sorry, I just never knew…you spoke German." I snorted, a very unladylike sound and smiled.

"My Grandma always said my German needed work, that I was lazy with my diction." He smiled as did I, Natasha had turned back to the consul and looked over the aircrafts mechanical relays. I walked over to one of the seats in the back and just looked out over the sea, I had been locked up for so long I had begun to miss sights as smile as the sea light with the soft color of the lowering sun.

"We'll be there in a few If I were you two I would get prepared." I nodded, and turned about to grab a parachute.

"Nope won't need that." I looked over to Steve he smiled.

"We'll be low enough that I can jump with you and me and there won't be any harm done to either of us." I looked to him then the parachute. But finally I looked over and nodded.

"My life is in your hands Captain." He smiled and held out his hand.

"I promise I will get you safely back to the headquarters." I smiled, and held out my hand both of us shaking our hands.

"I trust you Cap." He smiled, when the aircraft gave a jolt I fell against the solid chest of the Captain.

"Sorry guys some turbulence!" Natasha called from the pilot seat. I barley heard as I looked up heat rushed into my cheeks, Steve's arms had circled around my waist and now our faces were so close the tips of our noses nearly touched.

"Uh um…" Was all that I could sputter out before I pushed back looking out the window trying to calm the rapid beat of my heart. I had crushes on guys before yeah, but thanks to shield I never had a relationship, I had never even been kissed, while I lived my Grandmother I had been so shy I could never buck up the courage to go out and talk to guys, now I guess you could say I was awkward at times around cute guys I usually just shut down and just acted uninterested. Steve seemed a little put off by my reaction, but then again what guy would not? I sighed and just ignored him the rest of the trip.

"Cameron…" I turned seeing Steve holding out his hand, I had been waiting for this, we were going to jump down a bit further back from the sighting area, because out aircraft, not very covert. I looked to Steve and bucking up the courage took his hand again. He pulled my he to him, I held back a small yelp of surprise and as the hatch opened he jumped, I closed my eyes, I hated heights and I was not willing to face even the smallest of them. I gave a small cry as we landed thankfully Steve was good at holding his ground. I opened my eyes only to want to close them again as Steve gave me a small smile.

"You never told me you were scared of heights." I blushed pushing away from the Star spangled man and brushing away invisible dust.

"You never asked…" He smiled, but it fell as screams could be heard from a distance. I looked to the Captain then to the direction of the screams. Steve pushed me behind him I glared; he gave me a quick look and spoke.

"If this guy has something dangerous to use I have something to fight back with." I thought back to that blast I had narrowly missed at the last facility and gave a small nod. I followed a few feet behind Steve gun ready, we approached what seemed to be a town square now it seemed more like a corral. I noticed a group of people that were all kneeling and arrogant man aka Loki walking between them.

"We do not bow to men like you…" I stared in fear as an older man stood up, I looked to Steve.

"We have to go now."

"Wait…" I looked to him then the elder in trouble, oh gods…

"Steve—" Before I could finish the plea he grabbed his shield and with perfect aim he tossed the shield and it hit with a resounding clang. I jumped up then firing a few shots into the air to get the fear frozen people. I ran into the crowd and helped people as they turned fleeing. I turned seeing the old man had been pushed down in the chaos, I jolted forward and grabbed his arm, he looked up at me eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"What is going on? Who are you?" He asked as I pulled him along, I looked to him and sighed taking him as far I as I could without leaving Steve and releasing the man. I turned to run back when the man grabbed me.

"Don't go back he will kill you." I smiled.

"I can handle it!" I pulled from his grip and turned to go help…heh in anyway I could. As I came back I Steve was blocking shots Loki, his spear seemed to be charging and neither had yet to notice me, I did what I felt was a good idea at the time I sprinted forward and plowed into Loki's side knocking him over and thankfully knocking the spear away, but now I found myself face to face with a very peeved demigod.

"This is an interesting change up…" He muttered, I glared crying out as I was pulled from behind another Loki gripping me around the waist and had his hand curled in my hair.

"So what are you?" I glared to the demigod.

"Another misled human that believes her freedom is her right? That I am not a good enough ruler—"

"Dude I'm just here for the fun of it…" I sucked in breath and began to hum a few notes from a lullaby I had long forgotten the words too, the clone, or twin or whatever the heck it was behind me faltered in his grip as my song took its hold on his mind. I took the chance my right foot came down on his. He cried out in pain releasing me I turned elbow posed and braced but the clone that held me was now gone.

"Wha—" I screamed as my hair was grabbed once again.

"What…mockery is this, you posses powers not of this world." I winced as he pulled my hair to make me look into his deep green eyes.

"Believe me buddy I hate it as much as the next person…" I gave yelp as he pulled again, in a gesture to silence me I guess.

"You are unfit to wield a gift as this—" He was cut off as Steve's shield connected solidly with his head. I fell to the floor I reached up rubbing my now sore scalp. I looked up seeing the demigod and super solider duking it out. I stood; I looked over finally noticing Natasha and the chopper, like they could do anything…I rushed forward, and gave a cry of pain as my communication ear bud gave a high pitched squeal and an ACDC song began to play…I winced, and stood looking out to the horizon….

"Tony turn off your crap music!" I shouted into the communicator my snap was met with a chuckle.

"You know you love it Cam." I growled.

"Yeah and you'll love when I steal your stupid suit again." I watched as Tony swooped in and hovered, Steve looked to the Iron Man suit in amazement, oi he would lose it as soon as he met Tony.

"Now who is the trouble maker…" I pointed to a now frozen demigod.

"Alright uh surrender and I would blow you to oblivion." To my surprise…the demigod who only minutes before had been fighting tooth and nail against Steve and I.

"You have won…" I gapped, I heard Tony once again chuckle and turned glaring to the bastared.

"I don't remember you being invited…"

**Alright there it is number 3 sorry it took so long I am truly at a loss for the lines in the Avengers and so you guys will have to live with me crappy renditions once again I thank LittleMissMia123 for being a great beta!**


End file.
